


【洋灵】分分钟需要你（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】分分钟需要你（pwp）

自从上回李振洋发现李英超偷偷去酒店做裸模，然后狠狠把他操了一顿后，他发现李英超根本就不是什么乖学生。

迫不得已才做裸模，拿钱是要交下学期学费全都是假的。李英超家里经济条件其实很好，从他藏在袖子里面的名贵手表就能够知道。

也就是说，这一切是李英超早有预谋。提前打探到李振洋从前是摄影师，然后在酒店与他碰面，而后发生的一系列事情，都是他提前设计好的。

装傻充愣，做出一副纯洁处子的样子跟他干柴烈火搞了一晚上。李振洋气极了，分明是他把身下的人操的嗷嗷叫，结果他还被摆了一道。

可是等他把所有事情反应过来的时候已经来不及了，李英超又开始想方设法躲着他。

“李老师，李英超这节课没来。”课代表把点名册交给他，然后用笔尖指出李英超出勤情况的那一栏，空白一片，与上下两栏学生全勤的红笔标记形成鲜明对比。

“他一上午都没来？”李振洋皱眉。

“呃...”课代表有点迟疑，“前两节课都在，就你的这节课他没来...”

李振洋又翻了翻前几篇点名册，发现李英超每节课都准时到了，唯独他的英语课，节节都不来。李振洋冷哼一声，还挺会躲。

课上到一半突然就被打断，进来一个学生，急急忙忙的敲门：“李老师，吴主任让你去一趟教导处。”

“有什么事儿吗？”李振洋这人不喜欢别人打搅他上课。

“吴主任说你们班李英超和高年级的学生在男厕所抽烟被发现了，让你去教导处领人。”

“......”

李振洋一路走到教导处，心想着李英超太能了，现在抽烟都学会了，不好好教训一下，恐怕明天就要上房揭瓦了。

李英超规规矩矩的站在办公室里，李振洋刚进来他就把脑袋埋到尘埃里，估计是自己也觉得做错事丢人吧。更何况是让自己喜欢的人撞见，而这 个喜欢的人身份还这么特殊，是他的老师。

教导主任说他当时进去的时候这几个学生都叼着烟，不过没看见李英超抽，不知道是已经抽完了还是怎么着，反正把人全部一起提到了教务处。

“我没有抽烟，我最多只是个逃课..”李英超撇撇嘴。

“你逃课你还要有理了！”教导主任唾沫星子横飞，“看见他们抽烟非但不报告老师，还待在里面，是不是想学怎么抽烟！！！”

“我没...”李英超撅嘴，还想解释些什么,结果李振洋一个严厉的眼神盯过来，就给他吓得立刻噤声。

李振洋表态说让李英超回去写检讨，一定好好教育，处分那些就免了，毕竟也没真的看见他抽烟。话都说到这份上了，教导主任也只好作罢，眼不见为净，摆摆手让他俩赶紧走。

李英超默默低头跟在李振洋身后，两人一路上相继无言，等他再抬头时，发现李振洋把他带到了男厕所里。侧身让李英超先进去，然后反手就把门给锁上了。

“李老师要干什么...”李英超怯怯的开口。

“我想干什么你不知道吗李英超？为什么躲我？”李振洋的手攀上李英超的肉臀，恶狠狠的捏了两把。

李英超明目张胆的说谎话：“我没有。”

“那你现在是长本事了？抽烟都学会了？”李振洋用半硬的下体抵住李英超平坦的小腹，做出很大幅度的撞击动作。

“老师我没有抽烟...”眼角下垂，李英超憋出两滴泪珠，我见犹怜的小可怜样子。

“还装纯？上回是谁跪在床上求我干的？”李振洋已经上过当了，发誓这回绝对不能心软，从兜里掏出一个跳蛋，然后把包装拆开，强硬的把李英超的裤子扒下来，没有用任何润滑的东西，直接塞了进去。

李英超疼的打紧，忍不住痛呼出来，跳蛋残忍的进入狭窄的内壁，一寸一寸的挤进去。过程中李振洋没有任何的心软，因为他知道李英超的呼喊就算是痛苦也会夹杂着欢愉。

把跳蛋塞进去了之后，李振洋用遥控器把它频率控制到中档，酥酥麻麻的快感席卷而来，李英超哼哼的娇吟起来，毫无还手之力。李振洋亲手把他的校裤提起来穿好，若不是李英超颤抖的双腿躲在宽松的裤腿下面，完全看不出其它的破绽。

“老师...这是要干什么？”李英超软绵绵的身体像是没了骨头一样支撑不住，后穴震动的频率越来越快，在他耳边嗡嗡作响。

“这是要惩罚你躲我，惩罚你抽烟，你要是撑过了下节课，老师就让你爽。”李振洋温柔的吻了一下他的喉结。

 

李英超不安的坐在座位上，难耐不住后穴的寂寞，他很想伸手到自己后穴里抚摸自己，可是周围都是人，他不敢，只能两条腿夹的紧紧的，微微磨蹭着自己的臀部试图能缓解情欲，可事实上更难受了。玉茎直立在内裤里，李英超只能把校服外套的衣角使劲往下拉，勉强能遮住一点。他急的出汗，生怕旁人看出破绽，双颊绯红像是发烧的幼婴。

李振洋在讲台上滔滔不绝的讲课，他的英语发音听起来很舒服，温柔磁性的声线侵袭着李英超的耳朵，但他好像又什么都听不清了，只能痴痴的望着李振洋的脸，看着他张合的嘴巴，他马上就要疯了。

他仅仅是听着李振洋的声音都快要潮吹了，李英超处于高度紧张状态，十分敏感。以至于李振洋念他的名让他起来回答问题的时候，他立马条件反射站了起来。

讲台上的人笑里藏刀：“李英超同学，读一下这道题吧？”

李英超额头上渗出细细密密的汗珠顺着脸颊落到手背上，他感觉到跳蛋震动的频率好像又猛了一些，他盯着李振洋的桃花眼答非所问，艰难的开口：“I need...your help.”

“李英超同学上课好像不认真哦？你在念什么呢？”就在李英超的手死死抓住桌沿，快要崩溃的时候，李振洋终于把藏在身后的遥控器关掉了。

而下课铃也正巧响起来，李英超如释重负的摊倒在椅子上。其他学生都去操场上体育课，教室里终于只剩下他们两个人。

“滚过来。”李振洋站在讲台上，语气平淡，高高在上。

李英超不敢不听话，就是走路的姿势实在别扭，走一步后穴里的坏东西就会在他的前列腺上面蹭一下。走近了李振洋才发现他脸滚烫的惊人，神态痛苦不堪，而他的校裤后面也已经是湿濡一片。小孩低垂着头，好像是有认错的意味。

“趴在这里把检讨给我写了。”李振洋指了指放在讲桌上的纸笔，然后冷漠无情的睨了他一眼。

他慢吞吞的趴过去，双臂艰难的支撑着身体。然后把屁股翘起来毫无保留的对着李振洋。这个惹火的动作无疑是让李振洋更生气了，他发现李英超一举一动都在勾引人，骨子里就是又骚又浪的。

李振洋拿起讲台上的教鞭往他屁股上抽，动作真的算不上温柔,再加上他下了狠手，李英超真的痛极了，但是一点声音也不敢发出来,死死咬住手指。

“李英超，你知道错了吗？”

“我知错了，不该骗老师的，我只是太喜欢你，所以才骗了你，对不起。”

“喜欢我？”

“喜欢你，好喜欢老师。”李英超趴在桌子上，脑袋埋在手心里，说出自己的心意。

“李英超同学这么想和老师做爱吗，屁股撅的这么高，以前是不是也这样求别的老师干过你？”李振洋把他的校裤内裤尽数扒下，露出漂亮多汁的肉穴，水一点点往外渗出，像是涓流的泉眼源源不断。李振洋暴戾的把跳蛋扯出来，才发现跳蛋上有点儿血液，他把李英超弄出血来了，但他没喊过痛。

“只喜欢你，只求你干过我。”

李振洋亲吻他柔软的发顶，然后解开皮带释放出巨大的阴茎，缓缓的摩擦李英超湿润软热的后庭。

“老师英语教的挺好的吧？李英超同学现在该对我说什么？”

“啊...哈...fuck me please...”李英超算是一个成绩优异的学生，知道此刻该怎么服软。

李振洋满意了他的回答，然后一点点把自己的东西捅了进去，狭窄的穴道要容纳他的巨物真的有点艰难，那里完全是被撑开的。李振洋猛的一挺身，把自己的东西全都送了进去。

“把笔拿起来写检讨，自己做错了什么事都写下来。”李振洋这样命令他。而事实上李英超根本握不住笔，连站立都很困难了。“啊...啊...啊...啊”李振洋挺胯往里面插，动一次李英超就会忍不住淫叫一声，但他不反抗，温顺的接纳他凶猛的动作。

“老师厉害吗？”李振洋反反复复的抽插，在他身体里横冲直撞，好巧不巧的每一下都抵住敏感点。

“老师好...厉害...我好喜欢老师啊...嗯...”

“老师...只...”李英超完全说不出一句完整的话来。

李振洋把李英超的身体转过来正面对着他，让粗壮的肉棒在他肉穴里硬生生的旋转了180度，李英超感觉到自己身体都已经被碾碎了。

“你想说什么？”

“老师..只操我...好吗？”

“你要是听话，老师就只操你一个人。”

“我听话...什么都听老师的...”

“那就把嘴闭上，给我把那些淫荡的叫声都咽回去，我听着恶心，也不知道你对多少人这样淫叫过。”李振洋分明知道李英超的第一次都给了他，但还是想用恶毒的语言侮辱他。

操的越来越深，愈发的使劲儿了。李英超难受的打紧，可是再也不敢发出一点声音。李振洋在他身体里肆无忌惮的深入，他气若游丝像一条搁浅的鱼，眼角飘红，睫毛湿润，雾粉色的脚趾微微蜷缩绞紧，白皙的大腿根在打颤，腰肢也在痉挛状态。小孩的玉茎和腿脚随着李振洋的频率摇摇晃晃，他快要高潮了。

李振洋看得出来他憋的很难受，漂亮的嘴唇都被咬破皮布满鲜红色的血，却愣是一点声音都不发出来。他忍不住有一点心疼，低头赏赐他一个吻，意料之中尝到了血腥味。

李英超潮吹了，骚味的淫水溅到了李振洋的小腹，随后李振洋一阵抽插后把精液全部射进了他的嘴巴里，李英超乖乖的吞咽下去，餍足的闭上眼睛，然后缓缓流淌出泪水。

“老师，我没有叫，以后可不可以只操我一个人。”

“老师答应你。”李振洋吻了下来。

 

检讨书

我检讨，因为喜欢上了李振洋老师而没有告诉他，再也不敢了，以后会正大光明的爱他。

 

李英超  
2019.4.21

 

TBC.


End file.
